ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Quark's Bar, Grill, Gaming House and Holosuite Arcade
FA nomination This article has been undergoing peer review for the past month and a half (see: Talk:Quark's/peerreview), and all of the comments received have been incredibly positive. All posters of comments in the peer review also explicitly said that they'd support the article if it was nominated for FA. The article content has not been disputed, with all contributions for at least the past year simply being minor formatting changes or additions of extra information to make the article even more comprehensive. I think it's reached a point now where it fulfils the Featured article criteria quite nicely, and think it deserves to be an FA! – Taduolus 12:36, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Support - Ridiculously comprehensive and entertaining. Exactly the kind of thing we're looking for in FA.– Cleanse 13:09, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Support: Excellent article. My favorite was the section on the not-so-often discussed history of Quark's under the Caardassians. I do think we should add in the part about when the DSN9 crew, sucked into Odo's mind, have a dream that they are warped back in time and then perform work at Quark's. It might already be in there somewhere, though. -FC 13:50, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Comment: Added :o) – Taduolus 15:47, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Support: As I said on the Peer Review, it is a great article. I also like all of the quotes at the top of the sections. Really brings context to the section. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 14:13, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Support. Well done, comprehensive, informative, and organized. No question it should be a featured article.--31dot 20:10, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Support. As I said, excellent article – Bertaut talk 02:40, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Support. Almost nominated it myself when I was fixing a minor spelling error a week or so ago. Definitely deserves FA status, for all the reasons listed above. - Bridge 14:47, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Support. --- Jaz 17:34, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :'''Support beautifully written.--Long Live the United Earth 20:57, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Support. A great article and a good one for representing Memory Alpha. – Tom 12:01, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::Featured. --From Andoria with Love 04:57, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Name issue Okay, so when does this get referred to as Quark's Place exactly? When he gave the full name it was Quark's Bar, Casino, something, something, something really long. I've never heard Quark's Place used anywhere. --Schrei 07:52, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) :According to The Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, it was referred to as "Quark's Place" in early pre-production material (including the internal series production "bible"). However, it was referred to consistently in the scripts simply as "Quark's" (I have searched through the episode "SETS" lists and lots of dialogue for many of the episodes using the DS9 Companion Episode and Script Library CD-Rom). The practice of calling it simply "Quark's" was (as far as I can remember) maintained on screen, too. On the Promenade directory set decoration it was named "Quark's Bar". I think "Quark's Place" is wrong and probably not canon. "Quark's Bar" is better, but (in my opinion) is over-ruled by the consistent script and on-screen practice of using simply "Quark's". -Taduolus 18:03, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Length/detail This article should be bigger. Quarks bar is very important :I wholeheartedly agree, and I'm working on it! Expect a nice big juicy revision soon :o) -Taduolus 18:03, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::Done! I've added a lot to this, but it needs copyediting and revision. Please edit and improve - let's make this article fantastic! -Taduolus 21:29, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Peer review I've put a lot of work into this article since March 2007, and am pretty much solely responsible for how it looks today. It's quite long and very detailed, and I'm quite proud of the work. But it would be great to get some community involvement and feedback through Peer Review. If you have any comments, suggestions or criticisms, I'd love to hear them. Thanks! -- Taduolus 21:15, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Really, I can't see anything to fault this article. :It's very complete and entertaining. I love all the quotes, and this comment: "Quark was evidently able to use the donations of his friends to rekindle enough business to obtain exact replacements of all of the furniture, fixtures and fittings that had been removed by the FCA, as the bar had returned to its familiar appearance by the next time it was seen (in season 5's "Apocalypse Rising")" :I'd support it if you put it up for FA :-) – Cleanse talk 01:34, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks Cleanse, that's really positive feedback! :-) -- Taduolus 12:37, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :I know I'm coming to the table a little late, but better late than never. It is a very great article. Made me laugh in a few places as well. I did change one minor thing. In the "Federation Control" section, I changed the link for Commander Worf's rank to go to the Lieutenant Commander page instead of the Commander page. Other than that small, little thing, it was great!!!!! I also would support it if it was put up for FA. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 23:01, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks Willie, it's great to get another positive review! :-) – Taduolus 13:10, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :I think it sucks and you should be banned from all future edits. No wait, sorry, wrong person. No, in all seriousness it's really good, very very well put together. I'd certainly support it too. – Bertaut talk 02:08, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Haha, thanks Bertie! ;o) I've put it up for FA nomination now. – Taduolus 13:10, 5 April 2008 (UTC) The article is now Featured. Archived the peer review. – Taduolus 15:31, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Mirror Universe It occurred to me today to add a section about the bar on Terok Nor (mirror). I don't think a separate article (i.e. Quark's (mirror)) is warranted, so perhaps just a section in this main article? Do we know if the mirror bar was actually callled "Quark's" (or for that matter, "Quark's Bar" or "Quark's Place" etc.)? Also, I know Nog (mirror) owned it in , but is there a canon reference to Rom (mirror) owning it during ? -- Taduolus 17:27, 5 March 2008 (UTC) The Mural I seem to remember that, in one episode, it was revealed that something was hidden behind the mural in Quark's. Did I dream this (lol), or was it actually in an episode? I could swear I watched an episode several years back where this happened. TrekFan 15:40, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :Not behind the mural, I think, but in there was something hidden behind a wall panel in a shop or storeroom off the promenade. --TribbleFurSuit 18:26, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Payment Anyone care to explain to me how the Starfleet patrons pay for their drinks, what with the Federation having abolished money and all?-- 15:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :That is a very good question I was wondering about too. Not only that, but also: why would people even need to go to his bar to have him replicate them their food/drinks. I know sometimes he gets his drinks bottled (so no replicator) and specialties from his smuggling activities, but replicators are common place on a federation station, why would they need to go to his place and pay for it? And how do they pay for it and what's the point of all that in a place where material needs are no longer an issue? In one episode Sisko was threatening to charge him back-rent for all this time he occupied the place/bar. But to what end? Even if he said it in gest, Quark would have known it it but he didnt say anything, he gave in, believing that Sisko would charge him. – Distantlycharmed 01:26, September 23, 2010 (UTC) When'd it open? I agree this is a splendid article but why’s there no mention of when the bar was opened? We’ve good evidence from when Quark refers to “''a little economic episode which happened ... eleven or twelve years ago, shortly before he came on the station''”. The bar was unquestionably open by 2365 as we’ve seen.--Archer4real 11:02, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I’ve remembered that Quark and Natima Lang had a month-long relationship in 2363, which bears out the former of the above dates. Not sure if the bar was in existence but we know Quark installed his first holosuite at this time. Comments?--Archer4real 16:06, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know if that's enough to make any sort of statement about when the bar opened; it could be that Quark bought the bar from someone else and he just renamed it (unless there's some other points I'm not aware of right now) --31dot 23:17, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::We know Quark opened the bar himself from : “''This has all been a mistake, my life, coming here, putting a bar on this Cardassian monstrosity of a station''”, but annoyingly not when. Grr--Archer4real (talk) 12:17, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Title I believe this should be moved back to simply Quark's, where it was about two and a half years ago, per the naming conventions policy, which states "An article's name should be simple and precise. In general, the name should be what the majority of fans refer to the subject as, or else simply the name of the subject." I'm fairly sure very few fans regularly refer to the establishment with its full name, aside from the fact the full name was used rarely in canon itself. The full name should of course remain in the first line of the article, just not the title. 31dot (talk) 02:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :Support -- DS9 Forever (talk) 23:50, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Oppose - To be precise, which is the bulleted point in the policy, we should use the full name, it's not our fault the actual name of the place isn't simple. The redirect covers the commonly used, but shortened, name. - 01:38, February 4, 2013 (UTC) On Wikipedia, the page on Barack Obama is not at Barack Hussein Obama II, the page on Mitt Romney is not at Willard Mitt Romney, the page on Rhode Island is not at Rhode Island and Providence Plantations(the state's official name), etc. Here, Julian Bashir is not at Julian Subatoi Bashir, Miles O'Brien is not at Miles Edward O'Brien, and Alexander Siddig is not at Siddig El Tahir El Fadil El Siddig Abderahman Mohammed Ahmed Abdel Karim El Mahdi, his full name. Being "precise" does not necessarily mean using the full name in the title. 31dot (talk) 01:51, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I'll also note that the page was moved without discussion(from what I can tell, please correct me if that's not so) 31dot (talk) 01:53, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Comparing middle names and actor credits to this is creating a false dichotomy, since people and places in universe have different standards, and we have always used the credited name unless there was a reason not to. William T. Riker, James T. Kirk, and Benjamin Sisko should be shorted to Will Riker, Jim Kirk, and Ben Sisko under the same reasoning you just suggested, but I don't think you mean to suggest they should be, so it might be best to limit any examples to here. That said, I do have to ask if there are any other examples of places like this having a shortened title, because I'm not aware of them, and my moving this, without discussion (something that didn't elicit comment until now I might add), was simply bring this up to the standard. - 02:45, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I can honestly say I am not currently aware of any other place names in this situation; but I think the former part of the naming policy is being focused on, as the latter part refers to the name most commonly used by fans, which certainly is not the full name. There is another consideration here; The full name was rarely said in canon(once, I think); the name "Quark's Bar and Holding Company" was also used once. The directory on the Promenade uses "Quark's Bar". With these competing names it might be more beneficial to use "Quark's" as the title and list the differing names in the first line. 31dot (talk) 03:56, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Quark's, Quark's Bar, and Quark's Bar and Holding Company all already redirect here, so I don't see what we gain by shorting the title, since all searches and links come to the full title anyways. If anything, having the full title in a Google search helps show how MA is better than wikipedia, and shorting the title to just Quark's is actually unencyclopedic, because we know the name isn't just that. Quark's Bar is the shortest title we should use, since it's the one that was used in almost every episode (since the directory was in almost every episode), and dropping the "bar" in dialog is the same as dropping the USS for starships named Enterprise (I bet 5 MA points there are about as many instances of the latter as there are of the former). The current title is the last, full title used in dialog though, by the owner himself, and is consistent with the standard way we name things. If anything, the naming policy should state that we should use the full title for places and objects, like how acronyms shouldn't be used as the title of the article, just as a redirect. - 04:55, February 4, 2013 (UTC) No bet- I can't afford to lose too many more MA points anyway. :) I would support Quark's Bar, since as you say it was used the most. 31dot (talk) 11:54, February 4, 2013 (UTC)